the undead
by scarwingfire
Summary: a zombie thing but not zombieland plz R


The beginning

It began like any other day. The morning was cold, the wind was so icy I felt like I was walking through a blizzard, I woke up and went through my normal routine, drank my warm coffee as I watched "Angel". At 6:30 am I waited for the bus like always. I got to school which was normal, went to all my classes, saw all my good friends. On my way home something didn't seem right; everything and everyone seemed so quiet. That normally doesn't happen. It seems like something happened that no one wanted to talk about. So as I'm walking home from the bus stop, I thought about what might've happened. Did something happen like: someone died, was there a big fight and people were spreading rumors, or was there someone close to everyone who died? I still questioned myself about it, as I walked into my house. I threw my back pack down as usual and went to call my mom. I picked up the phone dialed the number and waited.

Now the phone is ringing then it goes to voice message so I leave a message," Hey mom I'm home. When you getting home?" then hung up the phone and go up stairs. I go in my room and start playing my Xbox 360. As soon as I stop to go downstairs, for some water, I still hear dead silence and my mom hasn't called back. So I go downstairs and outside. I then realize why no one was talking on the bus. It's because I didn't see what they saw until now. This was the beginning of the end. The dead is walking among the living. What I am looking at in astonishment is a zombie with a razorblade through the chest where the heart should be. I then run back into my house and barricade both my front and back doors. I also barricade all my downstairs windows. I grab all the kitchen knives in my house and go upstairs. I start looking for duct tape and cardboard. I measure the size of the knives then make the sheaths out of the cardboard and duct tape that I find. I go downstairs as quiet as possible and go outside. I sneak up on the zombie (also known as Deathspawn) from earlier. I then start to stab it in the back, leg, and shoulders. Then it turns around, I realize from videogames that I have to stab it in the head. So I do and it dies. I grin because it was like I was living a videogame. I look around to see if there's anymore near me. There's not, so I start walking to go find my friends to see if they survived.

_Friends_

I start with my good friend C4 (Andrew Howard) as his house is the closest. As I'm sneaking around, trying not to cause too much noise, I see no deathspawns right now. When I come up to the end of my street, I look both ways and see only one deathspawn. So I Sneak up behind it and slash its legs. It drops to its knees then I stab it in the head. I then continue towards Valhalla Street. When I get to the street I spot six deathspawns wandering around. As I assume the worst, I walk quietly closer to his house. When I do I soon see that his mom has indeed been infected. As I get to the front door, it seems to be unlocked so; I put my ear to the door and close my eyes. I soon hear something but I know it's not C4. I think about what it could be, but before I figure it out I open the door and see the infected animal that was Max. I soon realize I'm fucked. I whisper to the Trackerbrood," Shhh puppy I'm nice I'm not going to hurt you." It growls and snarls at me. Then I realize trackerbrood's aren't like the deathspawns. Trackerbroods can see and smell. So I start to turn around but then duck when it jumps at me.

Then out of nowhere when it's in mid air an arrow goes through its head and pins it to the ground. I look up and see C4 with a bow and some arrows he made. I point to the door and he nods his head. So I walk up to the door and he climbs back in. As I open the door he shoots a deathspawn in the head. We then shut the door. C4 asks, "Dude what the fuck happened here and why now?" I answer,"I don't know but I have a plan if you're interested?" C4 responds,"I'm listening." Right when I'm about to tell him what I was planning, the phone rings. We rush to pick up the phone. I'm the first one to pick up and I whisper," Hello?" a voice shouts in the phone," Where the fuck are you?" I then am a little shocked but whisper," At C4's house and who is this?" the voice then says," Oh I don't have to go that far then and it's Arctic (Forrest)." I then say," Oh and what you mean that far?" Arctic answers," Dude I'm in a fucking army hummer, heading your way." The next thing I hear is the deathspawns outside being mashed and run over. Afterwards it's silent. Then I hear," honk, honk." So C4 and I open the door and Arctic is outside yelling," Come on get in or try to survive on your own!" C4 and I both run towards the hummer. After we do, we hear a loud roar. C4, Arctic and I all freeze and a cold chill goes up our spines. Arctic then snaps out of the pause and starts the hummer. C4 and I then snap out of the pause, too. We all left questioning what made that noise because we could tell it isn't friendly.

The Furyspawn

We continue to question what made that sound. Arctic then drives out of C4's old culdesac. We are really paranoid now because of that roar. After we get onto Alabama St. we look both ways then Arctic turns right. I look at him then ask," Dude where are you going? We're supposed to be heading to your house to get Krystan and Cory." Arctic answers," I'm getting away from whatever or who ever made that noise. I'm not willing to risk my life trying to take the straight route. We're going the back route." C4 interrupts," Look Out!" Arctic looks forward, which is what he should have been doing and almost runs into a Hungerfury. A hungerfury is like a regular deathspawn or trackerbrood but more bulky, taller, a little faster than a deathspawn, wayyy hungrier then both, and very quick to anger. It's got hair growing everywhere. I guess you could say it's an infected werewolf. Arctic swerves around the hungerfury and keeps going. The hungerfury bolts after our car. C4 rolls down the window and takes aim at the infected beast. He lets the arrow fly. The arrow pierces through the hungerfury's left knee cap making the hairy infected fall, tumble and roll. We got out safely, for now.

Arctic turns to try and get back on Alabama St. We all soon find a pawn shop so we stop to check it out. So we go inside and Arctic finds a 50 caliber sniper rifle with silencer. I find a katana, two combat knives, and spear. C4 finds steel arrows, and a silver bow from the ancient times. We get outside and hear the roar again. Arctic bolts to the front seat of the hummer, C4 bolts to the passenger seat, I, on the other hand, am about to go on a blood frenzy. As Arctic and C4 get into the vehicle I'm walking towards a zombie that's ten times my height, a mouth twice as big as mine, and three times the strength of a tank off of Left4Dead the videogame. It's the fucking Furyspawn. As I start to walk towards it, Arctic and C4 are yelling at me to get into the hummer. I'm so full of blood lust that all I can hear is the sound of me unsheathing my combat knives from each side pocket, feeling the ray of the sun on my skin, and the terrifying roar from the furyspawn. Arctic loads up his 50 caliber and tells C4," C4 take the wheel we got to help. UnDeAd (Matt Urban) he needs our help like Now!" C4 says," Okay but you better be a good shot! Because I'm not going to make it easy!" Arctic replies," I will. Don't worry about me. By the way why aren't you driving now?" "Because you haven't given me the keys yet and we're pinned right now!" C4 answers.

Meanwhile I start to bolt towards the furyspawn. As I pass by a trash can, I pick up the lid, break off the handle and throw it at to ground like a Frisbee. As it is still moving I jump on it and kneel down on one leg. I'm approaching very fast, to the furyspawn. When I'm close enough, I jump at it while yelling," Die you horrible zombie. You shouldn't exist! I will kill YOU AHHHHH!" "Noooooo!" shouts a voice. The voice doesn't phase me. I continue to climb up the furyspawn's back. I find a little gem the size of a baseball. I figure it is a good way to get some easy money. I can't put it in any of my pockets as it might fall out and shatter so I put it in my mouth. As I'm half way up the furyspawn's back it starts to melt. So I just swallow it thinking, I will get it back later.

Meanwhile Arctic and C4 spot who shouted. It was a girl about our age. But Arctic feels the there's something not right about her. So he investigates by sneaking around and watches her closely. C4 continues to shoot arrows at the furyspawn. Arctic then spots a unique green slime coming from her fingertips. He runs up, pulls her hair, and puts the knife to her throat. He then asks," what are you? Are you even human or what? ANSWER ME!" She answers calmly, "You don't know what you're doing or who you getting into." She then cracks her neck and scratches Arctic's arm. He starts yelling because the green slim was acid. He then ignores the pain and throws the girl at the furyspawn. I'm near the head of the furyspawn. I pull out my katana and slash it twice on the neck. The head falls off and is about to fall onto the girl. Arctic then bolts so fast you just see paper fly and he can't be seen. He punches the head in mid air, which is the size of a giant golf ball, and it explodes. I then jump down from the shoulders, which is 60 ft. high off the ground. I surprisingly survive. Arctic lands in front of me and we're both looking down at the girl.

Mysterious Teen

She looks at us with astonishment. Arctic and I ask her," Why did you shout, Noooo?" Because that thing you call a furyspawn, I call it brother." As she said crying. Arctic said," Ooh I see." He then puts the barrel of his 50 caliber sniper to her head. I take his hand and whispers," She might be able to help so don't kill her yet." Arctic lowers his guard. "Where do you live? Or do you not have a home?" I ask. "I don't live anywhere I just go where my brother takes me. Well I did" she answers. "I'm sorry but he attacked us" I reply. "I know but he was protecting me" She says getting over her brother's death. She tells me her name is Sicilia. She was born when the infection started. She then asks," So you got a sniper?" pointing towards Arctic "what do you have?" pointing at me. "Oh I have a sword that has a guard like a hand with its fingers curling toward the blade's end and its grip is formed like a bone." I answer. She replies," wow, awesome sword. All mine is like, is it has a blade styled to resemble a crescent moon. The guard is rectangle-shaped. Its pommel is shaped like a skull with amethysts for eyes. But not as impressive as yours." "Thanks. But what happened to you and your brother?" I asked. We were born with these weird powers. But we never stuck out. We always made sure to control our powers to some extent." She replied. "Oh then your brother was always a furyspawn?" Arctic asked. She said sadly, "Not always. He was really sweet until his dog became one those trackerbroods and bit him." Arctic and I then helped her up. All three of us walked back to the hummer, which Arctic, C4 and I now call "Magnarunner". Sicilia then looks closely at the magnarunner. She then comments, "Nice ride. Can I drive?" Arctic and I look at her in curiosity. I then reply, "No. hahaha sorry but you don't have your license and you're too young anyway." She looks at all of us in question then asks, "How old are you three?" C4 says, "17", Arctic says, "17 and I have my license" and I say, "18". Sicilia then says, "WFT! I'm 17, not too young to drive. Fuck I want to fucking drive damnt." Arctic then says smiling, "Baby if you want to drive you got to sit on my lap." She says disgusted, "Ewes no I'm not a slut." Arctic says, "Weesnah!" She then says, "Wow. Okay then."

Arctic then gets in the driver seat of the magnarunner. C4 sits in the passenger seat of the magnarunner. Sicilia and I sit in the back passenger seats. We start heading back towards the main road. Arctic then stops at a gas station to refuel the car. C4 and I go and check inside the station for supplies. Meanwhile back at the car. Arctic and Sicilia are talking about where we're going. "Hey where are we going?" asks Sicilia. Arctic answers, "My house. I have some equipment there that will help." Sicilia replies, "Okay so after we're done here then we're going to head there?" Arctic says, "Yeah that's the idea."That's when C4 and I walk out of the store. We all then smell something. It smells like burnt flesh over a barbeque grill, molting over the rigs. We all turn around and the smell is coming from the most disgusting thing we've seen.

Spirit fire

Its skin looks like plastic, melting and dripping off its bones. It looks like you could kick it and it would fall to pieces. Oh and the smell is just so bad you could taste ashes in your mouth, makes you feel like throwing up, ugh. Disgusting. It's spirit fire. Everyone is disgusted and can't stand it any longer; C4 shoots it in the head. It's still standing. C4 shouts, "WTF! Die! Die! DIE!" The spirit fire turns around and screeches at us. It then starts to sprint towards us. This infected is faster than any other. Its ability to run fast is because of the fire, which it's engulfed in, crates strength within the fire that the zombie uses for power. The only way to kill the thing is taking out all the joints, making it explode, or putting out the flames. C4 keeps shooting it; Arctic goes to the magnarunner, grabs his 50 cal. and takes aim at its face. He fires and the echo goes until the spirit fire falls. I look at Arctic with wide eyes and say, "Dude now we got to high tail it out of here!" He says, "I'm sorry someone took off my silencer. It was in the back seat so either you or…where's Sicilia?" We all look around, to see if she's still around, and she's nowhere to be found. "She's disappeared?" I ask. C4 says, "No she can't move that fast…can she? Arctic answers, "I don't know maybe." Meanwhile the spirit fire still coming towards us, with an exceeding speed. We are pinned like a rabbit in its hole with a predator outside. In a slip second there's died silence. Then I see the spirit fire fall and the flames go out. I walk up to the corpse laying died as road kill. I look closely at the corpse. I then look up while standing in front of the corpse. What I see I can't tell yet because the sun is in my eyes. He jumps down and says, "Hey you're in a tight spot I see. He he. Glad I could help." I then see who he is and relieved that it's my good friend Uheir. Uheir is from my birth town in auburn WA. He's a dark elf but hinds it from everyone. I ask him, "How'd you get here? Did you drive or were your parents willing to drop you off?" He answers, "Dude my parents are dead I killed them myself. How I got here was by the train." I then go up and greet him properly. We all then regroup and start to head to Arctic's house. The magnarunner is now full of gas. We make it to the house but it's quiet, too quiet. I get off the magnarunner and walk towards the front door. I open the door and peer inside. I listen to see if I can hear anything cause its night so it's really dark inside. I go inside and search for Cory and Krystan. I found one of Cory's shoes. I then look into Arctic's room, then the kitchen, then Krystan's room. I go back to the front door and give the all clear sign. Arctic, Uheir, and C4 all walk in. Uheir and C4 look around. Arctic bolts to his bedroom as his equipment is in a safe underneath his bed. I follow him after I tell C4 and Uheir to focus. As he is digging through the safe he hands me stuff of his; Twin modified pistols that fire 7.62x39mm, a bolt action sniper with silencer firing .50 cal. Icingdeath and twinkle twin scimitars, and two combat knives. C4 says, "If you got that sniper then I get the other." Arctic answers, "Just take it." Arctic then tosses the rifle to C4. I stand up and now we need to go to Lynden to get the really good shit we grab as much food as we can carry from the pantry in my house.

Sicilia returns

(Arctic's point of view)

As I walk out the back door to get into the shed and grab some tools I hear a scream of a girl I say boys we have work to do I run up the wall of the garage across the ally and I set up my rifle and I whisper into the waki-taki UnDeAd we have someone in the ally ill cover you check it out and bring C4 to watch your back I watch them walk down the alleyway I look down my scope and watch the crosshairs settle on UnDeAd's shoulder so I can easily switch targets to something hostel I see him stop but C4 keeps moving so I aim in-between them UnDeAd looks around a corner and give me the signal I say who is it he says it's a girl but her face is covered I stand and jump down and sprint down the alley as I near them I hear her speak


End file.
